Sleepover
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Short story :) What happends, when two best friends, who have feelings for each other, sleep in the same Room? ;)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto´s Apartment had a water damage , so he had to sleep at Sasukes house. What he didn't really wanted. He found it hard to be so close to him. Naruto started to have feelings for his friend. He wanted to be more for him. More than just his best friend. But he couldn't tell him. He was afraid to lose him.

,,Is it ok for you to sleep on the floor? Or do you want to sleep in my bed, too?" The black haired asked when he sat down in front of the blond one.

,,No No.. It's ok." The Uzumaki boy replied without looking at him.

,,Are you angry or something? Did I say or do something wrong?" The Uchiha asked a bit upset.

,,I don't know what you mean."

,,Oh really? Well you evade me and even now you can't look me in the eyes! Just tell me what happened Naruto.." The black haired said worried and came closer.

,,N-Nothing.. D-Don't c-come cl-closer!" The blond one stammered.

,,Why?" Sasuke asked smirking. He noticed how nervous Naruto was and he liked it. The Uchiha came closer.

,,N-No! Don't!" The Uzumaki boy leaned back. It was to dangerous to be so close to Sasuke.

,,Naruto.." The black haired whispered and leaned over the blond one. Naruto started to blush and Sasuke smirked even more. He liked it to see him like that. He came even closer and kissed the blond one finally.

The Uchiha stuck his tongue in Narutos mouth and a hot kiss between the two started. After a while, they stopped the kiss.

,,Sasuke,," The Uzumaki whispered totally blushing.

,, I think we need just one bed tonight." Sasuke said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Naruto blushed even more. His face was red like a tomato. ,,Sasuke.. D-Don't y-you th-think it's go-going a bit t-too fast?" The blond one stammered.

,,No." He replaid cold. ,,You love me right?" The Uchiha asked soft. The Uzumaki boy looked shocked at him. ,,You love me and I love you! So there is nothing wrong with doing it now." The black haired smirked.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was confused. He was in love with the Uchiha but he wasn't sure if he was just playing with him. ,,Sasuke.. Please.. I."

But the black haired didn't let Naruto finish his sentence. He pushed him back in the bed and leaned over him. ,,You don't have to be scared. I will be careful." Sasuke kissed him already before the blond one could reply. He licked over the contours of Naruto's lips till he opened his mouth a bit and let him in.

Their tongues played with each other and the Uchiha let his hand slowly slide under the Shirt from the other one. The Uzumaki boy wanted to break the kiss but Sasuke just carried on. He couldn't stop now. Not now! He waited for that so long.

When he arrived at Naruto's nippels he started to stroked them. The blond one moaned into the kiss. The Uchiha smiled inside and let go of his nippels. He let his hand slide further down to his crotch.

Once there he opened Naruto's pants and wanted to slide inside but the blond one stopped him.

,,Sasuke.. Please." He sounded helpless.

,,You don't have to be scared.. I love you Naruto and this night won´t change that." The Uchiha smiled softly and kissed Naruto gently.


	2. Chapter 2

,,You don't have to be scared.. I love you Naruto and this night won't change that." The Uchiha smiled softly and kissed Naruto gently.

Naruto kissed Sasuke back. He believed him. The Uchiha let his hand slide into the pants from Naruto. He took the already excited dick in his hands and started to move it. The blond one moaned into the kiss. Even when he didn't wanted it, it felt to good to stop now.

The black haired stopped the kiss and looked deep into his eyes and whispered his name. He couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted Naruto. Now!

He undressed the blond one slowly. When the last piece of clothes flew away, the Uchiha looked closely at the naked boy in front of him. The Uzumaki blushed. It was embarrassing for him. He looked shy to the side.

,, You don't have to be ashamed. Everything about you is perfect the way it is." Sasuke said seductively and began to cover Naruto's body everywhere with kisses. Naruto moaned again and again when he felt the soft kisses on his skin. When the Uchiha arrived at his crotch, he stopped and looked up to the other one and smirked. Naruto looked so hot.

,,Sa-Sasuke.." The Raven smirked even more. It made him even more excited when Naruto begged for more.

,,Tell me what you want, Naruto." Sasuke said with a big cheekily grin on his face. The Uzumaki boy blushed. He wanted more but he couldn't tell him. It was too embarassing.

,,Sasuke.. please.. I" he begged.

,,What? Do you want me to touch you?.. Or do you want my mouth?" The Uchiha smirked. He loved to torment the other one.

,,M-Mouth.." Naruto blushed even more.

The black haired did what was told him. At first he kissed soft the tip of his dick. The blond one moaned. Sasuke smirked inside and took most of it in his mouth before he started to move his head up and down. The Uzumaki boy moaned louder. It felt too good. He looked down to the other one and started to blush even more, when the Raven looked up to him.

He stopped his doing when Naruto was finally at his limit. ,,Sa-Sasuke... what.." he asked confused. He wanted to cum.

,,I want some fun too, you know." The Uchiha smirked and kissed him. Sasuke stopped his doing and looked at the naked in front if him. He was happy. He took off his shirt and leaned down to the blond one.

,,Naruto.." He whispered and kissed his neck.

,,Sasuke.. I" The Uzumaki boy wanted to tell him how much he loves him but the Raven put his Finger on his lips. ,,Don't talk.. enjoy." He whispered and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Naruto circled his fingers with his tongue. ,,Are you ready ?" Sasuke asked and slipped his fingers out.

,,Y-Yeah.." Naruto said embarrassed.

,,Good.." Sasuke smiled softly and put one finger inside him. The blond one moaned. It felt good but it hurt at the same time. The Uchiha started to move his finger and let one finger after the other slide inside. The Uzumaki boy moaned even louder.

,,Oi Naruto.. Is everything ok?" The black haired asked concerned. The blond one sounded like it would hurt.

,,Yeah.. It's okey.. Just ..don't stop.." He said blushing.

Sasuke smirked. ,,Your wish is my command." He said with a cheekily grin on his face. The Uzumaki boy just regret what he said. The Raven took is fingers out and knelt in front of the other one.

,,I'm going in.." He opened his pants and let his dick slowly penetrate into Naruto. The blond one moaned loudly.

,,It's so hot.. Inside you.." The Uchiha moaned while slowly moving inside him. Naruto moaned loud and the black haired moved even faster.

,,Sa-Sasuke.. I'm.."

,,Yeah.. Me too.." Sasuke moved a bit till both of them came. The Uchiha slipped out and lay down next to the blond one.

,,That was amazing.." He said still out of breath.

,,Sasuke.. I.." ,,I know.. I love you,too" he said while pulling Naruto to him. The blond one smiled happy and hugged the other one.

- happy end -


End file.
